


Wichtelsküsse

by jacobreckless, scorpiusblack



Series: Sterndiopsid – Von Funkelsteinchen und Sofageflüster [2]
Category: Edelstein-Trilogie | Gem Trilogy - Kerstin Gier
Genre: F/M, this is from 2015 or smth
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobreckless/pseuds/jacobreckless, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusblack/pseuds/scorpiusblack
Summary: Cynthia ist aufgewühlt, und Gordon tut sein Bestes, sie zu trösten.





	Wichtelsküsse

Ich verzog das Gesicht, als ich vorsichtig die Knutschflecken abtastete, die dieser kleine Wicht hinterlassen hatte. Wie war nochmals sein Name gewesen? Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern. Alles, an was ich mich erinnern konnte, war, dass er tatsächlich ein Wicht gewesen war. Nein, eher ein Wichtel. Ein Weihnachtswichtel, um genau zu sein. Die Flecken waren unterdessen fast so grün, wie es seine dämliche Zipfelmütze gewesen war.

Was fiel Gordon eigentlich ein? Als ob es nicht schon genug war, dass die ganze Schule über mich redete und dass ich zum Gespött unseres Jahrgangs geworden war. Klar, die Party war alles in allem ziemlich gut gewesen. Das Übermass an Alkohol hatte die Stimmung wirklich gehoben, dagegen war nichts einzuwenden. Ausserdem hat die Intoxikation meiner Eltern dafür gesorgt, dass sie sich am nächsten Tag an so gut wie nichts mehr erinnern konnten, was von Vorteil war. Natürlich würden sie irgendwann merken, dass die Lieblingsvase meiner Mutter nicht mehr da war und möglicherweise jemand in den Hortensienbusch gekotzt hatte... Aber bis jetzt schien alles gerade nochmals gut gelaufen zu sein. 

Bis auf meinen befleckten Hals und befleckten Ruf an dieser Schule, natürlich. 

Trotzdem konnte ich Gordons mehr schlechten als rechten Versuch, sich bei mir für den  _Fruchtbowle-Vorfall_ zu entschuldigen, gerade heute überhaupt nicht gebrauchen! Ich wusste natürlich, dass er nicht alleine daran Schuld war, hatte ich doch auch Steven Randalls gefährlich nahe an der Bowle stehen sehen, zufälligerweise mit einer Flasche Wodka in der Hand... Und die Götterspeise war anscheinend auch nicht ohne gewesen. Aber manchmal brauchte man halt einen Sündenbock, und auf den dauerpubertierenden Gordon Gelderman wütend zu sein, tat nun mal gut und war überhaupt nicht schwierig! 

"Cyn? Hey, Cyn! Ich weiss dass du da drin bist!", kam es plötzlich von vor der Tür. 

  
"Verschwinde!", sagte ich, bemüht darauf, so beleidigt wie möglich zu klingen. Man musste Jungs wie ihm schon zeigen, wenn sie Scheisse gebaut hatten.  

  
"Ich hoffe dass du nicht gerade auf der Schüssel sitzt!", sagte Gordon, nicht ohne seine Stimme eine ganze Oktave durchgehen zu lassen, um kurz darauf ins hineinzustürmen. 

  
Kreischend wich ich vom Spiegel zurück und starrte ihn entsetzt an. "Gordon! _Das ist das Mädchenklo_!"

  
"Ich weiss, ich bin ja nicht blöd." Er grinste dümmlich. "Nett habt ihrs hier - Was riecht hier so gut? Ist das Lavendel?"

  
"Ich warne dich", rief ich und erhob die Fäuste, "Wenn dir die Ohrfeige von vorhin nicht gereicht hat, kann ich auch ganz anders!"

  
Er lachte kieksend. "Ach komm schon. Wann gibst du's endlich auf? Die Party war ein voller Erfolg! Ich glaube, so betrunken waren die meist-" Sein Blick fiel auf meine Knutschflecken, die ich bis vorhin noch mit einem Schal versteckt hatte. "Krass, wie siehst du denn aus? Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass 14-jährige so brutal sein können!"

  
Ich stampfte wütend auf den Boden auf. "Sei bloss still! Nur wegen dir stecke ich in diesem Schlamassel!"

  
"In welchen Schlamassel? Ihm scheint es sehr gefallen zu haben, er hat Leslie sogar nach deiner Nummer gefragt, so viel ich weiss, dann hat du einen Mr-Möchtegern-Model Ersatz!"

  
"Jetzt zieh nicht auch noch Mr Whitman da hinein, wenn auch noch  _er_ davon erfährt-" Ich stutzte. "Weshalb Ersatz?"

  
Verdutzt hob Gordon die Brauen. "Wie? Das weisst ausgerechnet du noch nicht? Mr Whitman hat anscheinend gekündigt. Obwohl ich ja glaube, dass der Schulleiter endlich gemerkt hat, was für ein inkompetentes, selbstzufriedenes kleines Arschl-"

  
" _Gekündigt_? Die einzige vernünftige, anständige, gutaussehende, männliche Person an dieser Schule hat", ich holte tief Luft, " _gekündigt_?"

  
Gordon nickte.

  
Ich gab einen Ton von mir, der sich wie eine Mischung aus einem Schrei, einem Kreischen und Stöhnen anhörte und sank auf die Knie. "Mein Leben ist am Ende!"

  
Gordon verdrehte die Augen. "Sei doch nicht so melodramatisch. Ich bin jetzt extra ins Mädchenklo gekommen, um dich zu trösten, jetzt gib doch nicht gleich dein Dasein auf!"

  
"Trösten? Du verstehst offensichtlich überhaupt nichts vom Trösten!", fuhr ich ihn an. "Mr Whitman ist weg, der Einzige, der mich auch nur annähernd interessiert hätte, ich habe einen Stalker, der fast noch in den Windeln steckt und kann ohne Schal nicht mehr aus dem Haus!" 

  
Gordon seufzte, dann liess er sich neben mir zu Boden plumpsen. "Hör mal, so schlimm ist das Ganze nicht. In ein paar Wochen haben es sowieso alle vergessen. Die tuscheln jetzt alle noch ein wenig, aber alles, an was sie sich dann irgendwann erinnern werden, ist, dass die Party einfach absolut geil war! Und du wirst es auch ohne Mr Hackfresse überleben."

  
"Mr Hackfresse?" Ich schniefte und spürte den Anflug eines Lächelns. "Selber Hackfresse, du Scheissidiot."

  
"Siehste, schon besser!" Er stupste mich mit der Schulter. "Ich muss mich echt irgendwie revanchieren, auch wenn ich natürlich der Meinung bin, dass ich überhaupt keine Schuld trage." 

  
"Und wie willst du das tun?"

  
"Keine Ahnung. Soll ich dich mal zum Essen einladen?"

  
"Du meinst,  _ein Date_?"

  
Er wurde rot. "Vielleicht?"

  
Ich überlegte kurz und musterte ihn. Klar, wenn man mal von seiner Stimme absah, hatte die Pubertät ihm nicht schlecht getan. Die Pickel waren schon viel besser als früher und seit er die Zahnspange losgeworden war, liessen sich auch seine Zähne sehen.

  
"Na los, sag schon", drängte er, "bald ist die Pause vorbei und ich hab' keinen Bock, in der Mädchentoilette erwischt zu werden!"

  
Ich sah ihn noch einmal an und lächelte so geziert wie ich konnte.

  
"Na gut. Aber erst, wenn die Flecken verheilt sind."


End file.
